minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Dreadlords Three Brother (BloodLord,AquaLord,UndeadLord)
Dreadlord and his 3 brother Dreadlord and his brothers There is not too much, to say about Dreadlord, but about his brothers, lot of things to say. BloodLord: The master of Fire and Blood. The oldest from the 3 brother. AquaLord: Master of water and space. UndeadLord: Master of undead and nature. The youngest of the three brothers. If you summon all three of them, there's soon will be discord and chaos. CreepyPasta BloodLord: Hello, I'm 00ERRguy00. I tell you a story, what I call a horror story. Once I played 1.13, I found a skeleton in a blue suit and it has a hood. I thinked, it's DreadLord, but I was wrong. It was DreadLord, but half of him was blood. I found his name, in a sign: BloodLord. Then, he come to me and wrote to the chat Make your W18H. I don't know what he was sayed, but then I realized, he is bad guy. I tried to run but it won't worked then my screen was started to turn red, then I see my player head in a stick and then I saw the body, whitout the head. Then he sayed Go away, before you will be the next... Then the computer is deactivated. And this is the End. After this, I never se him, goodly. Don't talk to him! AquaLord: I'm ErGuy500bro. I'm so depressed, after I saw AquaLord. He told me lot of things. But let's start at the begining. I played 1.12.2 and I hunted, for fish. Then I saw a Dreadlord skin, but it's half blue. It came out from the water and generated prizmarine. Then he started to chat. He sayed: You have to go! Something bad is almost here! The Jinxer is in town! If you want to live, you have to go! His curse is unstopabble! I was so scared and I questioned him: Who is he? Who is the jinxer? Who are you? He responsed: I can't tell! The jinxer is the unknown darkness. I'm AquaLord! I have to go! And My PC is stopped! I never see him again... UndeadLord: If someone reading this, HELP ME! I'm FredFan1983 and I saw something horrible. I wanted to play 1.12.2, beacuse 1.13 is just come out and I don't wanted to try 1.13, I wanted to play 1.12.2. I looked for a seed, and I found one! It was: d0n't us3 th1s s33d! I wanted to try it out, beacuse I know 1000's of creepypasta's. I thinked it's a joke. So I Wrote into the game. When I started t run the world, I spawned in a place full of soul sand and nether brick. I thinked, this is a joke, so I started to search wood. I only found tree's made of redstone block. I started to get angry, beacuse I thought, this is the worst joke ever. But then I saw a graveyard, with the head of my friends skin on the tombs. I kind of scared, beacuse I know this. Someone plays with me , like with puppets. Then I saw Ice spikes in the DESERT! IN THE DESERT! After that, I saw a dreadlord skin, but it was half green. He told me his name, Undeadlord, on a sign. The n he wrote to a sign this message: I'm maybe undead, but that does not matter! I will get you! Your Friends under my control! You can't run from me! I wan't to play with my puppet dolls! Then the monitor is died, just like, how my computer did too! And then I hear someone breaking the door, and I saw a half green skeleton. I don't know what to do, please help me! Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Supernatural